Messaging services allow users to exchange messages with other users or entities. In some cases, users may receive content, such as a news article, through a messaging service. When content is provided through a messaging service, the content is usually shared individually, from one user to another. Such content sharing is often reactive (e.g., a user enjoys an article and reacts by sharing the article with a friend). Content providers may wish to provide their content to users in a proactive manner, such as by sending a link to their content to users of a messaging service. However, it may be difficult for content providers to locate interested messaging users and secure permission from the users to provide messages. Moreover, in such a scenario, content providers must be especially careful to identify and send only content in which the users are interested; otherwise, the users may treat messages from the content providers as spam and may be more likely to revoke their permission to receive content through messages. This places a burden on the content providers, particularly high-volume content providers such as news organizations.